The present invention relates in general to tampons, and more particularly to a tampon having a container of liquid medicant disposed therein.
The use of tampons to absorb body fluids such as intravaginal tampons to absorb menstrual blood is in common practice. Somewhat less common, but never the less important, use of tampons is in the application of medication to specific areas of the body. For instance, intravaginal suppositories and tampons are commonly used to apply medication to that area for specific yeast and other infections to which the vagina is subject.
The present invention concerns an improvement in the manner in which medicated tampons may be applied to a specific body area. Although it is intended primarily for rectal use in the care of hemorrhoids and rectal fistula, it may also be used to advantage in other body cavities, such as the vagina, uterus, external auditory canal, etc.
Hemorrhoids is one of the most common afflictions of man. It can often be treated medically by the direct application of certain medicines such as local anesthetics, astringents, corticosteroids, et cetera, directly to the enlarged veins comprising the hemorrhoids. It is apparent that direct application of such medication, acting for a prolonged period of time (such as over a period of many hours), would be advantageous. However, the presently available medication is usually supplied as a local ointment or as a suppository. The disadvantages of the former are that it is messy and does not reach internal hemorrhoids (those within the rectum), thus not affecting the most common form of hemorrhoids. The disadvantage of the latter is that it is also messy and when inserted into the rectum, the suppository quickly melts and disperses in the vicinity of the hemorrhoids, but most of the medication is lost in the rectal vault and thus not available to the hemorrhoidal tissue for a period of time long enough to be most effective. Further, the medicine which is applied to the enlarged veins by this method is quickly diluted by body fluids, thus reducing the efficacy of the medication.
In the patent to Slomowitz et al., U.S. Pat. No. 2,579,403, there is disclosed a tampon having a gauze pad body. Disposed in the gauze pad body is a container of medicine. The container of medicine is ruptured and the medicine oozes into the absorbent gauze pad.
The patent to Pond U.S. Pat. No. 812,769, discloses a medicated tampon having a conical end for entry into a cavity of a body. Disposed in the conical entry end of the tampon is a medicant. Extending from the conical end of the tampon is a body of absorbent, expansible material. The filling is subjected to water for expanding the same before the tampon is inserted into the cavity of the body. The expansion of the tampon body from absorbing water causes the tampon body to engage the walls surrounding the cavity of the body to prevent the tampon from slipping out from the cavity of the body prematurely.
The patent to Hartop, U.S. Pat. No. 3,865,108, discloses a tampon in which a container of medicant is disposed in the body of the tampon. After the tampon is inserted into the cavity of a body, the body of the tampon absorbs body fluids, causing the body of the tampon to expand. As a consequence thereof, the container for the medicant collapses to dispense the medicant into the cavity to the body. An enlarged section is formed at the end of the tampon body to limit the extent of the insertion of the tampon into the body cavity.
In the patent to Waterbury, U.S. Pat. No. 3,521,637, there is disclosed a tampon having a body made of absorbent material. Disposed within the tampon body is a container holding a suitable vitamin in a liquid. The container is ruptured by exertion of finger pressure or the application of a mechanical force before the tampon is inserted into the cavity of the body. The patent to Spielberg et al., U.S. Pat. No. 1,887,526, discloses a medical tampon having a conical entry end. Extending from the base of the conical entry end is a body of absorptible material. Contained by the conical entry end is a fluid medicant. After the tampon is inserted into the cavity of the body, the conical entry end dissolves from body fluids.
The patent to Austin, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 3,486,504, discloses a device containing an absorbent cotton body. A capsule containing medication is disposed within the cotton body. By squeezing the cotton body, the capsule is ruptured to release the medicant into the cotton body for application to an infected area. A flange is formed at the end of the body to surround an infected area. The patent to Hochstrasser et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,515,138, shows a tampon having an absorbable body. A medicant is contained in the tampon body. After the tampon is inserted into the cavity of the body, the medicant melts at body temperature.
Other patents of interest are:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,512,527 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,879,307
Applicant had filed on Dec. 4, 1975, Ser. No. 637,599, an application entitled "Medicated Tampon", which application has been abandoned.